miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Republic of Arkanis
The''' Imperial Republic of Arkanis is''' a federal monarchical constitutional republic, governed by a bicameral legislature. History The Arkanis Imperial Republic began as the Arkanis Confederation, a mutual military and economic alliance among a number of planets in West Galaxy bound by a legislative body. The Confederation’s greatest failing was its lack of formal organization. Much of its operation was based on non-binding constitutional conventions, which were more often ignored and undermined than heeded. Coalition governments were common, with special interest defining the legislative agenda. The congress, in the later years, was so ineffectual that large corporations could essentially do what they wanted. However, the waning years of the Confederation were a time of corruption and great social injustice. The congress became divided between those who genuinely wished to uphold the values and ideals of the Confederation, and those who wished to further their own goals. After a series of weak and ineffectual Congressional Presidents and a crisis involving the invasion of Obano by the Fel Empire over a tariff passed in the Senate, the time had come for strong leadership to end the corruption. Thus, the Arkanis Federation was formed, a great deal different from it's predecessor. Under a new executive branch, a President was given command of a constable force to police Arkanis territory and enforce legislative law. Rather than member states sending confederate delegates to to speak for their own systems interests, they now sent four representatives to help govern the entire Federation, and the member systems set up federated governments to deal with planetary situations more quickly. Shortly after the formation of the Federation, the Perlian Trade Route was mapped, linking Primus to Eden, and brought the Principality of Eden into trade with the Federation. Over the next millennia, the Vendryl Run was mapped, linking Primus to the northern Vendryl sector. Since the stretch of hyperspace galactic-south of Primus was impassible for current Federation technology to traverse, the government expanded eastward, instead. Soon the Federation had expanded into the Galactic Core. Though history often recalls the Federation as a peaceful Republic, numerous galactic conflicts;such as the Hundred-Year Darkness, the Great Hyperspace Wars, the Valikyr War, the Fel Wars, the Eden Civil War, the New Hyperspace Wars, and the Clone Wars—occurred throughout its history. Almost twenty thousand years into it's inception, the Federation found itself under attack by the Principality of Eden, now led by the Bloodfallen Council. After nineteen years of fighting, the Federation surrendered to Eden, and the was annexed into the newly formed Bloodfallen Empire. In 14,000 BCE, the Bloodfallen Empire entered into a war with the Tion Empire. The war traveled up and down the Primus Slice, and the respective capitals of Argus and Desevro both suffered volleys of pressure bombs. The Empire eventually won the war, and most of the Tion Cluster swore allegiance to Argus, except for Lordamere, which chose to remain independent. During the Great Manifest Period (12,000 BCE - 9,000 BCE), the Expansion Region was formed in the West. However, this region suffered greatly as a result of the Alsakan attempting to snatch control of the Empire from Argus. This resulted in seventeen Alsakan Conflicts, spanning from 12,000 to 8,600 BCE. However, most of the fighting took place between their holdings in the Expansion Region, rather than in the Core itself. Needless to say, Argus won every conflict it fought. During this period, the First Arkanian Civil War also took place. The Arkanians began a series of campaigns attempting to liberate Primus from Bloodfallen control. In 8,500 BCE, after a disastrous expedition, Argus was assaulted by domesticated Star Dragons in the Lordamere Conflict. Torn between Civil War and external conflict, the war lasted for almost three hundred years, until Grand Philosopher Matohz suddenly passed away without choosing a successor, and Argus managed to overwhelm the leaderless Lordemeri. Following the victory in the Lordamere Conflict, the Arkanian Civil War grinded to a halt against the new wave of Bloodfallen troops. The Bloodfallen Empire dominated West-Central space for eight thousand years. It rivaled the Alturian Republic to the West, and conquered many smaller states in it's expansion. Being just as large and twice as powerful as the Alturians, Emperor Barius began to impose heavy tariffs on freighters and merchant ships seeking passage to or from the Galactic Core. Many of the disgruntled traders refused to pay, and instead armed their ships more heavily and fought their way through Bloodfallen Space. Eventually, this erupted into another civil war. The rebels fought fiercely for their liberty, and reignited the Lordameri desire for independence. Rejecting all forms of central authority, the infant Confederacy of Independent Systems managed to wretch control of the Caironex sector from the Bloodfallen, as well as several other small planets in the Arkanian and Lordamere sectors. Having lost one third of it's territory, the Bloodfallen doubled down and invaded the Bilbringi sector to great success, maintaining it's monopoly on core world trade. Soon, however, the Empire found itself without allies against the Alturian Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the Second Galactic Republic. With the Lordemere Rebellion in full swing, the Bloodfallen council finally surrendered and the Bloodfallen Empire was disestablished.